ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic-Adventure Mode
Classic-Adventure Mode is one of two single player modes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. In this mode, the player must traverse a longer sequence of stages found in Classic Mode, but almost all of the stages require more effort; some lack fighting altogether. Like in Classic Mode, the player can choose their character, the number of stocks, and difficulty. While the mode generally follows a fixed route, there are possible divergences depending on what actions the player performs. There are 16 stages in Super Smash Bros. Tourney's Classic-Adventure Mode, as opposed to the 12 stages in Super Smash Bros. Melee's Adventure Mode. Stage 1: Mushroom Kingdom Part 1: Reach the Flagpole The stage is known as Mushroom Kingdom Adventure, and the goal is simple: reaching the finishing point in 7 minutes. On the player's way through the stage, they will encounter Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Koopa Paratroopas. They can attack or use items to fight them off, optionally using defeated Koopas' shells against others. Halfway through the stage, the player will encounter some platforms that rise up to the next part. The player will come to a platform with a Super Mushroom symbol on it. They will have to fight a team made up of 5 Yoshis and 5 Shy Guys in a locked battle. In order to progress, the player must defeat all of the Yoshis and Shy Guys. The Yoshis and Shy Guys are lighter than usual on most difficulties, so the player should be able to fight the Yoshis and Shy Guys off quickly, depending on what difficulty they are using. After the player beats the Yoshis and Shy Guys, they will encounter a few more Goombas and Koopas. Finally, the player will see the finishing point flagpole with Toad running back and forth. Simply passing the flag completes the stage. Trophies and stickers are collectible in this stage. Part 2: Team Mario, Luigi, and Peach Battle This is the second part of the stage. The player must battle Mario, Luigi, and Peach on Princess Peach's Castle. The battle is like any regular battle, but at higher difficulties they will abuse the central tower to combo the player. Peach and Mario have a habit to run to the opposite side of the castle when Banzai Bill approaches the castle. They will not attack the player until Banzai Bill explodes, unless the player comes near. Defeating all three of them will allow the player to move on to the next match. Stage 2: Kongo Jungle Part 1: Tiny Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Team Battle The player must defeat a tiny Donkey Kong and a tiny Diddy Kong in Kongo Jungle. Tiny characters are light and are easier to KO on low percentages, but their small size means they can be hard to hit. At normal or higher difficulties, these tiny Donkey Kongs are harder to KO. The best way to KO them is to throw them upwards on lower difficulties. On higher difficulties, the best way to KO them is to use an attack that can meteor smash or spike. Also, the tiny Donkey Kong and the tiny Diddy Kong can easily self destruct on higher difficulties by having the player use a forward smash near the ledge when the tiny Donkey Kongs are in the air, trying to jump back from the rock to the raft. The tiny Donkey Kongs will then air dodge and fall helpless until they are KO'd by the bottom blast line. Part 2: Giant King K. Rool Battle Part two pits the player against a giant King K. Rool on Jungle Japes. Giant characters weigh more and are harder to KO, but they are bigger targets. Giant Donkey Kong is not the brightest computer player either, and may trap himself beneath the stage for an easy self destruct. Sometimes, DK gets KO'd when he hangs where the Klaptraps jump at. Beating this match will let the player proceed to the next stage. Stage 3: Underground Maze Part 1: Find the Triforce This part is similar to Part 1 of the Mushroom Kingdom stage in that the player must reach a finishing point within 7 minutes. The difference is that the Underground Maze is a non-linear stage, and the target - the Triforce - can be in any one of six rooms, chosen at random. The other five rooms contain a Master Sword, and landing in a room with one will initiate a locked battle with Ganondorf. The player, however, can jump over the swords to avoid dueling Ganondorf; defeating all five Ganondorfs, however, gives the player a sizable 30000 points as part of the "Ganondorf Master" bonus. The Underground Maze is infested with ReDeads, Octoroks, and Like Likes. These enemies can cause heavy damage, especially the ReDeads, which a Ganondorf in the next room can then exploit for a KO. The Underground Maze is large and easy to become lost in, with one area that has lava, which has a similar effect to touching the acid on the Brinstar stage. The player can collect trophies and stickers on the way. Part 2: Team Zelda and Sheik Battle In part two the player battles against Zelda and Sheik in the Temple stage. Winning allows the player to progress to the next stage. Stage 4: Brinstar Part 1: Team Samus, Noxus, and Sylux Battle The player battles Samus, Noxus, and Sylux on the Brinstar stage. This is a basic fight with no gimmicks. Part 2: Escape Zebes The goal of part 2 is to reach the finish point in one minute. The player must jump up a series of platforms to get to the top of the Brinstar Escape Shaft. The stage is complete when the player reaches the top or runs out of time. Failing to reach the top in time will cost the player one stock but still progress them to stage 5 should they have stock remaining. Stage 5: Green Greens Part 1: Single Kirby Battle When the player first arrives at this level they will be pitted against a single Kirby in a standard one-on-one match, taking place on Green Greens. Part 2: Kirby Team Battle The player battles against various Kirbies who each possess different character abilities. The battle once again takes place on Green Greens and the player has 4 minutes to complete it. The Kirbies' different abilities are chosen at random, but no two will possess the same ability in the same match, and only the abilities of currently-unlocked characters are chosen. On easier difficulties, the Kirbies are lighter and are extremely easy to knock out. On harder difficulties, the Kirbies are heavier and more aggressive, and harder to knock out. Part 3: Giant Kirby Battle After the player defeats the first Kirby and the Kirby team, they will be challenged to a fight against a giant Kirby. Defeating the Giant Kirby will proceed the player onwards to the next stage. Stage 6: Corneria Part 1: Team Star Fox Battle The player will have 4 minutes to defeat Fox, Falco and Krystal on Corneria. Fox, Falco and Krystal act very defensively in this fight; the higher the difficulty, the more likely he or she is to simply run to the other end of the stage and only attack if approached. Defeating the three of them will allow the player to progress to the second part of the stage. Part 2: Team Star Wolf Battle The player will now battle Wolf and Leon. Wolf and Leon are far more aggressive than Fox, Falco and Krystal, attacking the player rather than running away. A significant number of Arwings will be flying around the stage and firing their lasers, which can damage both the player, Wolf, and Leon. Beating Wolf and Leon will be the same as last time, although they are slightly lighter. Defeating both of them completes the stage. Stage 7: Pokémon Stadium III Part 1: Pokémon Battle The player will battle a team of twelve Pokémon. The twelve Pokémon consist of four Pikachu, four Jigglypuff, four Mamoswine, three Blaziken, and one Regigigas. The only items that appear on the stage are Poké Balls, with more appearing on lower difficulties. Stage 8: F-Zero Grand Prix Part 1: Reach the Finish Line The goal for part 1 is to reach the finish line in 5 minutes. While the player progresses towards the finish line, F-Zero race cars will speed through the track that the player is running on. A giant "WARNING" on the screen indicates that race cars are approaching. If a car hits the player, then they will take 45% damage. The character will likely survive being hit once, but any subsequent impacts will usually lead to a KO. The player can jump on pink platforms that are situated throughout the stage to avoid being hit by the cars, and certain locations are safe for some characters to crouch. The player must reach the finish line in time to progress to part 2 of this stage. There are also trophies and stickers scattered throughout that may be collected. Yoshi's Egg Roll, along with Jigglypuff's Rollout, can be used to cover long distances in this level. Part 2: Team Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, and Deathborn Battle The player will have 6 minutes to defeat Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, and Deathborn on Port Town Aero Drive. This battle is no different from the individual character battles that the player fought earlier. Defeating these F-Zero pilots will allow the player to progress to stage 9. Stage 9: Onett Part 1: Team Ness and Lucas Battle The player's goal is to defeat two Nesses and one Lucas in 4 minutes. The only item that will appear on the stage is Mr. Saturn, and in copious amounts. The Nesses and the Lucas will grab the Mr. Saturns and lug them at the player. The Nesses rarely attack the player's character on lower difficulties. Instead, they travel around the stage to collect Mr. Saturns and throw them at the player. They will still attack the player comes near. On higher difficulties, the Nesses will attack the players until Mr. Saturn appears. Defeating the two Nesses and the Lucas will allow the player to progress to the next stage. Stage 10: Kyoto Castle Part 1: Team Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi Battle The player battles against Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi in the Kyoto Castle stage. Winning allows the player to progress to the stage 11. Stage 11: Unknown Forest Part 1: Team Astaroth Battle The player battles against two Astaroths in the Unknown Forest stage. Winning allows the player to move on to the next stage. Stage 12: Autobase Part 1: Team Autobot Battle The player battles against Optimus Prime and Bumblebee in the Autobase stage. Winning allows the player to move on to the second part of the stage. Part 2: Team Decepticon Battle The player battles against Megatron and Starscream in the Autobase stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage. Stage 13: The Daily Bugle Part 1: Team Avengers Battle The player battles against Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man in the Daily Bugle stage. Upon victory, the player completes the stage. Stage 14: Azabu-Juban Part 1: Sailor Scouts Battle The player battles against the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Upon victory, the player completes the stage. Stage 15: Battlefield Part 1: Fighting Alloy Team Battle In the first part of this stage, the player must defeat fifteen large Fighting Alloys in reduced gravity. Other than the lower gravity and the Alloys being big (but still lightweight as usual), the fight is rather basic. Part 2: Metal Bros. Battle In the second part, the player must battle Metal Mario with Metal Luigi appearing alongside Metal Mario. Defeating both causes the player to proceed to the Final Stage. Stage 16: Final Destination Part 1: Azazel Battle In the first part of this stage, the player must battle Azazel. He is very tough, like in Tekken 6. Defeating him will cause the real final battle to start. Part 2: Galactus Battle After Azazel is defeated, Galactus (voiced by Jonathan Adams in English, Pascal Casanova in French, and Fumihiko Tachiki in Japanese) will appear and say one of the following lines: *Generic: You are not unlike an ant fighting the sun. *VS Team Star Fox/Team Star Wolf/Sailor Scouts/54th Massachusetts/Warrior from Ikari/Avengers (excluding Thor): Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me. *VS All Marvel Comics Universe Villains (i.e. Thanos): There is only one Caesar and one Napoleon, as there can be only one ruler of the world. *VS All Gods (i.e. Angel)/All Demons (i.e. Devil Jin): If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus? *VS Doctor Strange/Viola/Super Readers: The ancient forces you draw upon mean nothing to one as old as the universe. *VS All Street Fighter Characters (i.e. Sakura): No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus. *VS Lizardman: I remember your homeworld. It was delicious. The player must then defeat him as a part the final battle. He is fought just like Master Hand in the Classic Mode of the game. He has 300 HP. His first set of moves consists of the following: *'Backhand Swat:' Galactus sweeps the ground in front of him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from him. *'Left Hand Smash:' Galactus punches the ground close to him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from him. *'Right Hand Smash:' Galactus punches the ground far from him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being close to him. *'Haymaker Punch:' Galactus pulls back and swings his fist across the stage. Can be blocked or jumped over. *'Throw:' Galactus swings both his hands inwards to grab you. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by jumping twice. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of his grab before he slams you to the ground. *'Snap Back Flick:' Galactus will use his finger to flick you far back. *'Energy Earth Shatter:' Rarely performed, Galactus will charge a little bit of energy, and then do a ground pound, similar to the stronger version. *He will move forward to give you less room space to fight. You can do a ton of damage when he walks forward. While he does no damage in this phase, keep in mind that he will give you less room to walk if too many spaces have been walked. After Galactus has lost 150 HP, he will have the following moves in addition the moves listed above: *'Finger laser:' A simple laser that goes around the screen. This is probably the only new move in his moveset that does not cause approximately 200% damage. *'Eye laser:' Laser shoots in a small downwards, hiting the farthest part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. This can be dodged by getting up close or ducking. *'Hyper Laser:' You must perform your highest jump for this whenever possible. You will still receive a lot of damage when your shield is turned on. *'Hyper Laser Version 4.0:' Sadly, you have no choice but to turn your shield on for this as this move fills the entire screen and can cause 245% damage if your shield is turned off. *'Super Energy Earth Shatter:' Though this move is rarely performed, this move is unavoidable and will cause 400% damage to your character if it connects. In order to prevent this move from succeeding, you must inflict as much damage and hits to Galactus as possible to stun him out of it. Should the player lose, Galactus will say one of the following lines and destroy Earth before the normal Continue screen appears (after the announcer says "Game SET!"): *Generic: I am Galactus, and my power... is absolute. *VS Team Star Fox/Team Star Wolf/Sailor Scouts/54th Massachusetts/Warrior from Ikari/Avengers (excluding Thor): What does Earth's Mightiest Heroes mean to one who rules the Universe?? *VS All Marvel Comics Universe Villains (i.e. Thanos): I will begin consumption of this world immediately... *VS All Gods (i.e. Angel)/All Demons (i.e. Devil Jin): I am not without mercy, you may serve as my herald. *VS Doctor Strange/Viola/Super Readers: You dare pit your Mystic Arts against the Power Cosmic?! ARROGANT FOOL!!!!! *VS All Street Fighter Characters (i.e. Sakura): Congratulations, you have doomed your world. *VS Lizardman: You and your race are a dying breed. Should the player win, Galactus will say "How dare you! I now must squash you LIKE THE BUG THAT YOU ARE!" and then he falls off the stage while fleeing in defeat, thus completing the Classic-Adventure Mode. Epilogue Galactus screams in pain and explodes, then the character does one of his or her victory animations. Some characters use a set victory quote, and they are: *Krystal: What reward is Fox going to give me for THIS?! *Zhao Yun: My spear answers all! *Ma Chao: Justice will prevail! *Liu Bei: As I warned, those who stand in the way of virtue shall fail! *Kyo: I would use a rug made of Galactus's skin when I retire. *Shingo: (singing) And so it was all told, that Galactus would cease to exist. (to normal voice) Wait, I'm not through yet! *Lu Bu: One day, you and I, Galactus, will meet again and I will show you I'm the greatest! *Cao Cao: Begone from my lands, at once, giant beast! *Liu Shan: I fight in the name of VIRTUE! Or, at least I'm trying to... *Heidern: UFB (Unitendified flying being) driven away. *Yukimura: You are a threat to mankind! You can't continue living! *Nobunaga: And so, Galactus falls to the ninth circle of hell. *Shingen: Now that's how strategy handles things! *Kenshin: The gods shall send you to hell, Galactus! *Ujiyasu: Once again, the Lion of Sagami has hunted down his prey! *Sailor Moon: I did it everyone! Galactus is in the scrap heap! *Kenshiro: When you arrive in hell, let the gatekeeper know that Kenshiro sent you. *Jagi: I told you I'd whoop Galactus's ass! *Shew: Peace can finally return to earth. *Raoh: With Galactus out of the way, let the age of Ken-Oh begin! *Nameless Shura: All of Galactus energy sources are deactivate. He's quite dead. *Ryo: Victory of the Ronins! Galactus is toast! *Astaroth: Do not...give orders to me! *Heihachi: I've had enough of you, 78 M... *Shin (never does his second victory pose): My hatred goes beyond everything YOU'VE EVER SEEN!!! *Cervantes: I am immortal! Can you say the same? *Algol: Rest. Embraced by the legend of the Demon Star! *Natsu: I win again! Ain't no big surprise. *Leixia: Had enough yet? I guess that's the end of that! *Z.W.E.I.: On your feet. You still have plenty left to do. *Charade: I thought I've thrown you into the depths of hell. (while impersonating Kazuya's voice) *Nightmare: At last, at last the time has come! *General RAAM: Victory goes to the Locust Horde! *Super Why: Another Super Big Problem out of the way! *Wonder Red: I have to tell my Grandma! *Princess Presto: You can't destroy my mother OR the whole planet! *Barney D.: If Galactus destroyed the Earth, the park would be gone! Not today! *Rex: I did it! I killed Zurg... I mean Galactus! *Zurg: You have failed, Galactus! But I will NOT! *Mollie: Gilly will be so proud! *SpongeBob: Somehow, I don't think he needs a hand... *Patrick: I don't get it. *Imhotep: Now... Your soul is mine. *Devil Jin: I will be challenged again someday, now that Galactus is defeated. *Veronica: That was for REAL punishment, Galactus! *Sarah Marduk: Go long, duck can't be killed by eating planet guy. *Peg: Fire against the Power Cosmic was no contest! *Plankton: That's completely idiotic... *Jin: I hope you like it here, because it will be you're grave! *Jinpachi: Wang Jinrei's gonna be so proud! *Col. Robert: Shout for our victory! *Pvt. Trip: If I keep this up, no reb ever oppose the 54th. *Maj. Cabot: Wait for me in hell, Galactus. *Firefly (always does his third victory pose): Weeeelll, Galactus, it looks like this is goodbye!! *Riddler (always does his second victory pose): You picked wrong, Destroyer of Worlds! *Dr. Hugo Strange (always does his first victory pose): I knew I was better than you, Galactus. Now you have proved it. *Two-Face (always does his first victory pose): Sorry, Galactus. *Joker (always does his third victory pose): Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Galactus. *Harley Quinn (always does her second victory pose): You were supposed to save Mr. J, Galactus! Unlockables *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode on Easy to get the Galactus trophy. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode on Normal to get the More Than Meets the Eye Remastered CD. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode on Hard to get the Dan Hibiki trophy. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode on Very Hard to get the T. Hawk trophy. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode on Extremely Hard to get the Silver Smash Ball trophy. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode with Wario and Waluigi will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Rainbow Road stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode with no difficulty restrictions to unlock Azazel as a playable character without having to fight him, as well as the Galactus Battle CD. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode with 10 different playable characters and Blanka will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Pitch-Black Jungle stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode with either Wang or Jinpachi and Gen will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Avatar Realm stage and he's yours. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode with P. Jack and Guile will challenge you to a brawl. Defeat him on the Run-Down Back Alley stage and he's yours. Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney